videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Smashers
is a fan-made fighting game created by [[User:CouyZ (Rainbow Wisp)|C''ou''y''Z/''R''ai''n''bo''w'' D''i''am''o''nd'' ''Wi''s''p]], based on 13 Disney Channel Original Series, 3 DCOM's (Disney Channel Original Movies) and 9 Disney XD Original Series. It is the second remake of a Fantendo fan game under the title of Disney XD: World Battle. Playable Characters This roster will use characters from whatever the information says above this section. Also, there are 8 Smasher Types for these fighters, Sorceror, Shooter, Brawler, Bender, Blader, Thrower, Archer and Whipper. Wii U/Switch Roster= |-|Xbox One/PS4/PSVita/PC Roster= Walt Disney's Lifetime *Mickey Mouse (Steamboat Willie ''- 1928;Sorceror) *Goofy Goof (''Mickey's Revue - 1932;Shooter) *Donald Duck (The Wise Little Hen ''- 1934;Brawler) Disney Channel Rennaisance (2001-2010) *Lizzie McGuire (''Rumors ''- 2001;Shooter) *Kim Possible (''Crush ''- 2002;Brawler) *Shego (''Tick-Tick-Tick ''- 2002;Bender) *Zack Martin (''Hotel Hangout ''- 2005;Brawler)* *Miley Stewart (''Lilly, Do You Want to Know A Secret? ''- 2006;Brawler)* *Lilly Truscott (''Lilly, Do You Want to Know A Secret? ''- 2006;Blader)* *Phineas Flynn (''Rollercoaster ''- 2007;Shooter) *Agent P (''Rollercoaster ''- 2007;Brawler) *Alex Russo (''Crazy 10-Mintute Sale - 2007;Sorceror)* *Sonny Munroe (Sketchy Beginning ''- 2009;Sorceror)* Disney Channel Deadzone (2011-2016)/Disney XD Golden Age Part 1 (2012-2015) *Dipper Pines (''Tourist Trapped ''- 2012;Brawler) *Mabel Pines (''Tourist Trapped ''- 2012;Shooter) *Randy Cunningham (''Last Stall on the Left - 2012;Thrower) *Evil Alex (The Wizards Return: Alex VS Alex - 2013;Bender)* *Bill Cipher (Dreamscaperers ''- 2013;Bender) *Skylar Storm (''Saving the People Who Save People ''- 2013;Bender)* *Zoey Stevens (''Zapped - 2014;Brawler)* *Riley Matthews (Girl Meets World ''- 2014;Archer)* *Star Butterfly (''Star Comes to Earth - 2015;Sorceror) *Marco Diaz (Star Comes to Earth - 2015;Brawler) *Ludo (Star Comes to Earth - 2015;Sorceror) *Cyd Ripley (A Time to Travel ''- 2015;Thrower)* *Shelby Marcus (''A Time to Travel ''- 2015;Blader)* *Connor (''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything ''- 2015;Bender) *Wendell Ruckus (''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything - 2015;Whipper) *Ashley Parker (Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything - 2015;Sorceror)* Disney XD Golden Age Part 2/Disney Channel Revival Age (2016-present) *Bailey Schuster (Welcome to Walk the Prank - 2016;Shooter)* *Liv Rooney (Sorta Sisters-a-Rooney - 2016;Whipper)* *Maddie Rooney (Sorta Sisters-a-Rooney - 2016;Archer)* *Milo Murphy (Going the Extra-Milo ''- 2016;Brawler) *Melissa Chase (''Going the Extra-Milo ''- 2016;Archer) DLC Fighters These characters will be downloadable as they will be included alongside their homestage. *Ellie (''The Swap - 2016;Whipper)* - Available June 9, 2017. *Rapunzel (2017;Blader) - Available June 9, 2017. *Huey Duck (2017;Shooter) - Available June 30, 2017. Version Exclusive Fighters These characters will be exclusive to their own set of console versions. *Jibanyan (The Spooky Intersection;Brawler) - Exclusive to Wii U and Nintendo Switch. *Pac-Man (The Adventure Begins, Part I;Bender) - Exclusive to Xbox One, PS4, PSVita and PC. Before you draw your own full artworks of Disney Smashers' playable characters, I would like to tell you something. Keep in mind that the only characters that should keep their designs are ones that originate from fully animated series and Lizzie McGuire. Characters that originate from live action series on the other hand should be redesigned inside this game in the style of japanese anime. However, live action characters with asterisks next to their Smasher Type should be barefooted instead of wearing shoes or socks like in their originated series, so make sure you know how to draw their bare feet. Stages There are 26 stages in Disney Smashers. More of the stages will come very soon. EDIT: This fan game is scrapped, and CouyZ will be working on a third Disney XD: World Battle remake in 2019, with the title of Disney Television Crusade. Category:Disney Games Category:Rainbow Wisp's Games Category:Fighting Games